


Chocolate Fixes Everything

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Cheesy Dialogue, Crying, Cuddling, Day After Valentine's Day, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Single As Fuck, f4m - Freeform, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the day after Valentine's Day, and two unsuspecting singles find each other after trying to capitalize on the special chocolate sales.Original Date of Creation: November 8th, 2016.
Relationships: F4M





	Chocolate Fixes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

Oh, shit! I didn't know anyone else came here this early. There's still some time before the store opens.

Oh, yeah... I'm here for the after Valentine's Day chocolate sales. Why are you here?

Ah. So you're single and just about every one of your friends seemed to be out doing something amazing? I can understand how that feels... And you're hoping the chocolate can melt the sadness away, huh?

Oh, me? I just really like chocolate, that's all.

No, I'm not eating my problems away like you are. Look, I'm sorry that you feel bad about being single, but I'd show up no matter what the holiday is. I've got a chocolate fix that needs attention.

[Sigh] Yes, I am single. But I don't make a big deal about it or anything. It's just a phase of life people go through.

Of course I have other plans! It's not like I'm going to just sit alone and eat chocolate for hours. What kind of person do you think I am?

[Sigh] Okay, just listen to me. I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but you've gotta keep your head up. Who gives a fuck about some shitty holiday anyway? You're just letting the consumerism getting to you.

...says the girl that's standing outside a candy store the day after Valentine's... before it's open.

Oh, cool! They're opening! Good, I wanted to get out of the cold anyway.

\--

Nice. I've got bags of this stuff for cheaper than EVER before. Who knew they had so much leftover? I even got a couple of bags for free! How much did you get?

Solid amount you got there. I'm impressed. Though, it doesn't look like you flirted enough with the owner, cause I got more bang for my buck. [Giggling]

Hey, umm... before you leave. I lied about having plans.

[Frustrated giggling] Shut up, do you want to hang at my place or not?

Alright then. You~ can help me carry my candy on the way there.

Don't complain. If you don't want to be alone after Valentine's Day, help me carry these.

Thank you for the assistance. [Slightly evil giggling]

\--

[If it can sound like she's chewing or have wrapper sounds here and there, that would be great. It's optional but would be loved. And an excuse to eat chocolate?]

So... tell me about your problems. I'm all ears.

Just sick of being single, huh? Anything else to it? That's not much of a story.

You asked how many girls out?

Okay, now we're getting somewhere. So, frustrated with the fact that pretty much every girl was taken or uninterested, huh?

[Mild laughter] You don't know how good you have it.

[Laughter starts to sound more sad as she continues on]

What do I mean? Well, not everyone you date is going to be great. There's a ton of shitty people you can end up with on Valentine's Day.

What kind of shitty people? Well, there's abusive assholes, clingy assholes, bitchy assholes, ...assholes that break-up right before Valentine's Day...

[She starts to turn into a wreck]

I had so many FUCKING plans to spend with him and he just DUMPED me. We were going to spend a night out at a restaurant and I was gonna take him to see the stars with me and I was gonna [incoherent mumbling, she clutches onto him and cuddling noises happen]

Heh, sorry for the stains. Maybe I shouldn't have even worn makeup today. [sniffle]

I'm sorry I'm such a wreck and I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier...

I know you forgive me I'm just really sorry that I vented everything out on you and [incoherent mumbling]

Thanks. It feels great to have someone here for me. ...even if I'm a total wreck, maybe I can make you feel better.

[Kissing sounds, cuddling ensues]

Hehe. You're a lot cuter in this position, holding me like this.

Mmm. You're so warm... You know, you should probably get out of these make-up stained clothes. I'll wash them for you.

It's not too soon if we're just having casual sex, right? That asshole deserves to know that I'm fucking a much nicer, more handsome, honest and genuine man.

You are all of those things and more. How could you be single for so long? The girls must be intimidated by you or something... maybe they think you're out of their league.

It's okay, I know you'll find someone. And, if it's any consolation, you've got someone for today.

So... can you take your shirt off? I wanna see what you look like under there.

[Off goes his shirt]

Such a beautiful man... I wish I could coat you in chocolate so you could be the filling. You're sweet enough for it. [Giggling]

Can I rub your chest?

[Rubbing ensues] Ooh, I can feel your heartbeat... Let me hear it.

[She places her ear on his chest]

Aww, it sounds like he was beaten up. But he's still going. Just like you need to... just like I need to...

I think we should listen to him. No matter how much he's been through he's still persisting.

Maybe that's why hearts are so popular on Valentine's Day. It's a symbol of persistence and not giving up.

[She kisses down his chest, towards his stomach] [More giggling]

I'm so tempted to just pull these pants off. But that would be unfair to you...

[whispering] ...I haven't taken off any of my clothes yet.

Let's head to the bedroom, okay? [Light and happy laughter]

\--

You know, [giggling] you deserve a show for carrying some of my chocolate home...

Let me take this top off... I'm sure you wanna see my breasts.

[Top comes off]

I've used these things to attract a man or two, but I rarely get to show them off. I didn't think I'd ever have these out again after my breakup.

[She takes her bra off]

And~ there goes the bra. Behind me, just like my stupid ex.

[Giggling] It looks like we have a captivated audience today! My girls know how to put on a good show...

You wanna feel them? Alright, but be gentle.

[Light moan] Don't have too much fun with them. We wouldn't want to tire them out.

You want to use your tongue? Well, I'll let you lick them... but only if you let me massage your first...

[Back rubbing]

That's it. Let me get all that tension out... I feel like this stress was from more than yesterday.

Okay, okay, a little eager, aren't we? Alright, have at them.

[Tongue to breast action]

[Giggling] I bet you missed getting a chance to do this, huh? [Mild startle] Ooh, and a little sucking too, I certainly don't mind that~

[After a little more moaning, she gets up and turns around]

My boobs aren't the only thing at today's show, you know... there's still time to see some ass.

[She abruptly pulls down her pants, revealing her panties]

I felt it would be appropriate for you to see it before I asked for your cock... I want to give you payment in advance~

[She starts rubbing her ass] Mmm~ doesn't my ass look good with these panties? How about you give me a little massage here?

[Mild moaning] I knew you'd like it. This ass can make any outfit of mine look cute.

...can... I see your ass? Just, turn around and let me see...

[He drops his pants to the ground]

...the boxers too, please.

[Boxers follow suit]

No, don't turn around just yet. I want my appetizer first, baby.

[She rubs his ass] Your ass is almost as nice as mine. If I were most girls, I'd be pretty jealous. It's pretty special. Heh, if you want to attract more girls, maybe you just need to wear clothing that compliments such a fine butt. I think you'd be a huge hit.

Alright, I'm gonna pull down my panties. I want you to turn around so we can be surprised together. I'm sure it'll be a grand~ finale.

Okay, now turn.

[Their jaws practically fall off with lust]

[Giggling] Wow, I don't know which one of us is hornier. Your shaft is fucking solid, and my pussy is dripping wet. I guess we're both ready for this.

[She starts to masturbate his cock]

Oh, it feels even harder than it looks. Holy shit, maybe you're hornier than me after all. At least I know I'm doing a good job.

[She stops and takes out a condom]

Alright now, let's get this condom on. I can't wait to feel your cock inside of me.

[In sexy tone] Are you ready to rock my world?

Ahh~ That feels amazing. Maybe I underestimated how eager I was to feel this, too.

Ah~ Ah~ Your balls must have been aching yesterday. Poor thing, I wish we could've met up yesterday. I would've given them the treatment they ~fucking!~ deserve.

Hehe, your cock is just like your heart. It never knows how to give up... it's ready for you every ~fucking!~ stretch of the way. I'm glad I could give ~him~ a little reward for that persistence.

Are you gonna cum for me, baby? I'm getting close. Maybe we can finish just like how we started? Can we cum together? Ahh~

Cum for me, baby. I want you to shoot your load. Finish it off with a bang~

[Orgasm happens, drag it out if possible]

Oh~ that was special. I really needed that. And it looks like you did too.

[She pulls him into a deep, loving kiss]

It's a little early for me to try dating again... but would you like to see the stars tonight?

[Giggling] Yeah, I suppose we have a lot of chocolate we can bring with us.~


End file.
